


Snapshot

by TortiTabby



Series: Bingo Fics! [9]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Insecurity, Kinda, M/M, NakedBooth, Smut, Sort Of, Weight Issues, body image issues, exhibition kink, hurt comfort, mention of antidepressants, mention of depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 08:59:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16405319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TortiTabby/pseuds/TortiTabby
Summary: Phil mourns the risky thrill of nakedbooth





	Snapshot

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my curls/quiff, nakedbooth, and age changes squares for my bingo card!  
> thank you so much @huphilpuffs for reading over this and helping me out!  
> 

Phil knew that he was a lucky guy. He had been talking to Dan for a few months now and often wondered why somebody as gorgeous as Dan would go after a weird boring looking guy like Phil even after arguing with Dan on multiple occasions. 

He was helping his mother wash up from dinner the first time that it happened. 

“I’m glad you are getting on so well with your new friend. Promise me again he isn’t some old criminal preying on young boys online again?”

Phil laughed and rolled his eyes. “Mum we have skyped countless times now. I’ll let you say hi and meet him next time, okay?” His phone lit up in his hand.

**Dan** :  _ Look at dailybooth :3 <3 _

“Go, I’ll finish up here. Maybe tonight is next time?” She smirked. 

 

Phil raced up stairs, fumbling with his phone that he was going to look now, and asked what Dan thought about meeting his mum for a minute on Skype. It felt weirdly formal and daunting having not met Dan in person yet, or have a label for what exactly they were and asking him to meet his mother. 

He knew Dan, somehow after only a few months, and he knew that Dan wouldn’t take it out of context like Phil’s anxious brain liked to do.

He glanced at his buzzing phone to see messages mentioning lobsters and laughed.

**Dan** : so…  _ did you see dailybooth? is that too much? … do you not like it? should I delete it? _

Before he could ask Dan what exactly he was freaking out about his laptop finally finished loading the page.

_ Oh. _

His phone continued to buzz but all of his blood had left his brain, and he had a fairly good idea on where it was all headed. 

Dan was sprawled across his bed staring right into the camera wearing no clothes. There were stuffed animals strewn across his body in a meticulous way to censor everything that needed censoring but it was enough. It was a lot of Dan on display and although the text underneath drabbled on about follower counts and milestones Phil knew it was for him. 

 

He clicked over to Skype and hit call on Dan’s profile.

Dan must have been at his laptop eagerly awaiting a response. The call barley rang at all before Dan was there chewing on his bottom lip nervously, his perfectly straightened fringe falling into his eyes that were avoiding Phil’s own at all costs. 

“Dan-”

“I’m sorry Phil. That was the dumbest thing I’ve done and now-”

“Dan that was so hot.”

Dan blinked up at his camera in confusion before smirking.

“Yeah?”  
Phil laughed and nodded. “Definitely. I got pretty erm… excited.” 

Dan raised his eyebrows in excitement. This wasn’t the first time their Skype calls had gone down this road, but it wasn’t usually when the sun was still out.

“Show me?” He asked in a rough voice.

Phil strained uncomfortably against the inside of his jeans. 

Just as he moved to make himself more comfortable a loud knock sounded at his door.

“Phil! Is tonight next time?” His mum laughed through the door.

He groaned and hurried to cover his lap with his pillow, hoping it wasn’t too obvious. 

“Come in!” He called out weakly. 

“Hello!” She waved excitedly at the computer and walked up to the bed. She placed a hand on Phil’s shoulder and stared into the webcam.

Well that cured  _ that  _ relatively fast. 

He focused his attention on Dan, whose face was the color of a tomato.

He wished he would have been able to finish what he and Dan started before his mum came in. Still, his heart twisted in a funny way and he couldn’t help the surge of happiness at two of his favorite people clearly trying to make a good impression to the other. 

She left a few minutes later but it was safe to say the mood from before dissipated. 

They talked for a few more hours before Dan was yawning and assuring Phil he could get up fine for work the next day. 

“Let’s turn off the lights and go to sleep with Skype open?” Phil suggested. He felt bad keeping Dan up so late when he knew he had an early morning shift. 

Dan agreed and they were soon facing their computers curled up in their respectable beds.

“I really liked that picture, Dan.” Phil said quietly. Dan just blinked back at Phil and snuggled deeper into his blankets. 

“You were my target audience so I’m glad,” He whispered back. 

  
  


The nakedbooths lived on for the next year or so and Phil enjoyed them to the fullest. Whether he enjoyed them alone in the shower thinking about them, lonely nights with his laptop as well as not so lonely nights with Skype running tirelessly and even a particularly fond memory of helping Dan shoot a nakedbooth and celebrating enthusiastically immediately afterwards.

That was years ago with both of them sporting matching straightened fringes and insecurities to boot. It was a few years short of a decade later on a lazy Sunday afternoon when Dan waltzed into the bedroom stark naked to grab a towel he forgot. Phil watched with a small burst of pride at the curls spilling from Dan’s head that he had tried to hide for so long and a tiny bit of pride in himself in letting go of the fringe and gaining more confidence with his new quiff than he ever would have guessed. Phil realized with a start that he didn’t bat an eye at the beautiful, tall naked man that had just been in his presence.  

He found himself surprisingly disappointed. Sure, they had a great and active sex life but he longed for the excitement and thrill of being young and reckless. He missed the rush of other people seeing nearly too much of what was all his.

They could never get away with it now and they were much more cautious and aware of the downfall of something like that getting out. Still, Phil couldn’t help but get worked up when he thought about it. 

He smirked at the sound of the shower running and imagined Dan’s lithe, wet body under the warm rush of water and opened the on suite bathroom door carefully and slowly crept inside. He shut the door as quickly and quietly as possible, attempting to keep as much of the steam and heat in the room as he could.

“Hey, Dan” He called out in a sultry voice as he grabbed his phone out of his too tight jeans’ pocket. 

“What are you doing?” Dan asked. In his excitement Phil completely missed the flat unamused tone.

He made sure flash was on and pulled back the shower curtain with a smirk. It wasn’t unusual for them to jump in a shower the other was in the middle of.

“Say cheese!” He hit the button to take the picture as soon as Dan’s shining, sudsy body hit the air. The flash lit up the room and Phil enjoyed the spike of exhilaration for mere seconds before he caught the outraged expression on Dan’s face. 

Dan yelped and grabbed a towel from the rack, drenching it as he covered his body. 

“What are you doing?” He screeched and hurried to turn the water off. Phil was alarmed to see genuine fear and distress in Dan’s eyes.

“Babe, I was just thinking about the nakedbooths and-”

“And you thought it would be funny to take pictures of how I look  _ now _ ?”

“What?” Phil stood dumbstruck staring at Dan whose chest was still heaving in anger as water dripped off of his body. 

_ Funny _ ?

“Phil get out.” 

Phil stumbled out of the room and stood awkwardly by the door waiting for Dan to reappear. When he finally did his eyes were red and he avoided Phil’s gaze.

He started walking past Phil, gaze down, when Phil gently grabbed onto his wrist.

“Hey. No, no, tell me what’s wrong. I’m sorry I just jumped in there I was excited by the idea but we should have talked about it first,  _ hey _ ,” Phil stopped as he saw tears of frustration pooling in the corner of Dan’s eyes. 

“Phil this medicine has made me gain loads of weight. I can’t even begin to think about what I looked like when I was eighteen and how excited you were for pictures of my stupid-”

“Dan!”

Dan slumped forward and buried his head into Phil’s chest.

“I don’t want you think think you’re feelings are invalid but I think it’s ridiculous to imply you’re anything short of gorgeous.” 

Dan kept his head down and just shook it. 

“Hey, look at me.” He lifted Dan’s chin. “I see a person that I have loved for the past seven years grow up by my side. You’re sexier than you were then. You know me and you love me even though I’m an old man now.”

Dan rolled his eyes but his lips twitched into a small smile.

“You aren’t that old.”

“Dan you literally dye the gray out of my hair.” Phil put a hand to his newly quiffed hair.

“It’s different-”  
“It’s not.” Phil insisted. “I don’t care how much weight you did or didn’t gain. I care about what a difference the antidepressants have made in you. You’re always going to be so so incredibly sexy to me, Dan. I didn’t notice, by the way. You know what I did notice?”

“Hmm?” 

“I noticed you smile more, eat more, sleep more. I wake up with you still asleep next to me instead of wondering if you slept at all. I noticed you have more energy. Everything I love about you that’s always been there just shines through a little clearer. If you’re unhappy with how you look we can sign up for a gym or get a personal trainer or go to yoga or  _ anything _ . But don’t think that I don’t think I’m the luckiest man alive every time I see you naked.”

Phil stared down at Dan’s curls as his head trembled with what appeared to be sobs. He anxiously rubbed the bare skin on Dan’s back, hoping he said the right thing.

Dan glanced up and Phil was startled to see him laughing.

“I love you.” He leaned in for a hug and Phil squeezed his arms tight around him. “I’m glad you like to see me naked. Apparently enough to take pictures, what was that about?  _ Nakedbooth _ ?” Dan made a disgruntled face that was reserved only for things in his past he found painfully embarrassing. 

“Do you ever, erm,  _ miss  _ how stupid we were when we were younger?”

Dan snorted a laugh and opened his mouth, no doubt to poke fun at Phil-

“No, listen. Sometimes I think about all of those pictures you took and how you took those for me.” He lowered his hands down the slope of Dan’s back and tucked his fingers into the hem of the towel that was the only barrier between himself and a nude Dan. “How I knew what was behind the lava lamp and game controller or stuffed animal.” He smirked. “Or Lion.” 

Dan shook his head again but Phil could see the lust dancing in his eyes as Phil’s words wormed their way in.

“Before I got to see you in person, and then before I got to see you very often, I spent a  _ lot  _ of time looking at those pictures, Dan.” 

Dan stopped laughing. Without breaking eye contact or so much as blinking Dan dropped to his knees and mouthed around Phil eagerly through Phil’s jeans.

“ _Dan_!” Phil yelped and hurried to unzip himself and release his cock from it’s confines. 

Dan knocked Phil’s hand away and pulled Phil all of the way out in all of his glory. He licked his lips and glanced back up at Phil, pupils blown wide with want, the sight alone was enough for Phil’s toes to curl in his socks.

“Phil?” Dan settled himself in front of Phil who was harder than he could remember being. He tugged the towel off the rest of the way and looked back up to Phil. He pressed a soft kiss to the veiny underside of Phil’s dick. “Make sure you take a lot of pictures, then.” 

With that he engulfed all that he could of Phil with one swoop. Phil clutched onto his curls and groaned lowly. Dan was wasting no time tonight and was soon deep throating Phil and eagerly working himself over with his hand while doing so.

Phil took his phone out of his pocket and snapped a picture with unsteady hands. 

It was only of the top of Dan’s head. If you knew what you were looking for you’d seen the pale bare pair of legs but it wasn’t that explicit.

Dan moaned loudly around Phil’s cock, temporarily stunting any attempt Phil had of conjuring up a thought.

Dan pulled back but kept the head in between his lips as he stared up at Phil with glazed over eyes. Phil took another picture, this time causing nerves and excitement to wind up his insides. There was no doubt that it was Dan or what activity he was partaking in in that last picture. 

He grabbed a tighter hold of the beautiful waves Dan had finally decided to keep and pushed his hips forward. Dan gagged audibly and looked back up with his mouth stretched wide and his eyes teary with strain.  His hand was a blur underneath him and Phil couldn’t stop himself from snapping another shot. 

Dan’s eyes rolled back in his head as Phil’s hips went into overdrive. He could see the mess Dan was making all over himself as he continued to bob up and down in what Phil considered to be a perfected skill. 

Dan hallowed his cheeks and began to hum, bringing Phil to the edge in a deliciously torturous way. Phil gently pushed Dan back and spilled all over his lips and tongue. He took one last picture of Dan as a complete and total mess before crawling to the floor to sit with him.

“That was- really good.” Dan panted as Phil gingerly wiped his face clean with the discarded towel. He leaned in and kissed Phil vigorously.

“Show me those pictures so we can both commit them to memory, then delete them.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think! It's always a bit nerve wracking for me to write smut lol  
>   
> [reblog on tumblr](https://tortitabby.tumblr.com/post/179411637115/snapshot)  
> tortitabby.tumblr.com


End file.
